


How to get a husband 101

by Sunny_Neko



Series: Myct Universe [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo needs a tag, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Marriage, No Plot/Plotless, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, So does Skeppy, skephalo if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Neko/pseuds/Sunny_Neko
Summary: “We’re getting married.” Dream said with the straightest face he could muster.This is semi-crack and something I wrote mainly from the hours 23:00 to 1:30. Expect nothing. Basically a weird idea of what would happen if Dream and George got married or something similar.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Myct Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	1. So I'm married? Pog!

“Hold on. I’m going to leave for a sec to bring this package in.” Dream told Sapnap before getting up and grabbing the orange packaging envelope from his doorstep.

“Who’s it from,” Sapnap asked expectantly, “What’s in it?” Peering into his webcam as if it made a difference. It didn’t

“Chill, I haven’t looked yet. See still in my hand.” Dream noted waving the parcel in his hand. 

“Well then look, what are you waiting for?” Sapnap demanded, causing Dream to wheeze.

He glanced at the return address to find the sender, “Skeppy sent it. Interesting.” Grabbing scissors he opened the orange envelope to find a smaller box inside. 

It was a simple black ring with blue threading through the stone. It reminded him faintly of crying obsidian from the newer update for Minecraft. It also was definitely not his ring size. 

“Huh, it’s too small for me.” He observed out loud, holding the ring up to his camera for the rest to see. 

“Your right, it’s George’s ring size actually.” Bad provided helpfully, the two others just noticing he’d joined the call. “Skeppy said he’s on his way.”

“Okay one, why do you know that? Two why did Skeppy give me a ring?”  
“So you’ll get married, obviously,” Skeppy informed them as he too joined the call. 

Bad frowned slightly, “You can’t just expect people to draw that conclusion when you send them incorrectly sized rings you muffinhead,” he tutted.

Skeppy threw his hands up, “Okay whatever, but you can’t act like you didn’t help.” He said exasperated, taking a sip of water. 

“Okay that’s great to know and all but you haven’t answered my first question. Why you know his ring size.” Dream interrupted. 

Bad paused, “I asked him, so he told me.” He said matter of factly as if it wasn’t suspicious at all asking for someone’s ring size. 

Before Dream could ask more George decided to join the call. “So what’s happening?” He asked in a way of greeting. 

“We’re getting married.” Dream said with the straightest face he could muster. 

“Oh, oka- Wait WHAT! DREAM.” George shrieked, the words registering in his brain. “We’re getting married?! Since when?” This was met with peels of laughter and all-around amusement from his friends. 

“Well, Skeppy got me this ring and told me the intent was for us getting married so we have to, of course. You know, like donos.” Dream informed him, their friends still laughing. 

“We have to get married?” The brit repeated, stressing the second word. Trying to make sure he’d heard his friend correctly. “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Sapnap snickered, “It makes total sense. Skeppy sent Dream a ring so now you're getting married. Obviously.” Managing to hold a straight face before bursting into more laughter. 

George sighed, “Sapnap, that still doesn’t make sense,” he groaned leaning back in his chair. 

“It makes perfect sense! Are you insulting my knowledge Georgewastaken?” Sapnap retaliated in mock anguished offense.

The group burst into laughter once more, excluding George. 

“Did you just-, yes Snapback I am insulting your complete lack of logic.” George said, followed by another long-suffering sigh.

Dream still wheezing attempted at speech. “But George, there's a ring, see!” Holding up the ring to the webcam for him to see. 

George stared into his camera deadpanned, “Okay, but- don’t you have to actually ask me or something?” He questioned. 

“George, marry me.” Dream dramatically announced, leaning too far back in his chair and falling onto the ground in a clatter. “Ignore this.” 

“Oh my goodness, are you okay? Why did you lean so far back you muffinhead?” Bad scolded. 

“I didn’t mean to~” Dream whined, collecting himself from the floor. 

Sapnap and Skeppy wheezed at the male currently uprighting his chair. “Doesn’t matter, what does George say?” He waved off, clearly showing his one-track mind. 

“I dunno, for my credit card account maybe.” George shrugged, face nonchalant, “So I guess I’ll marry you Dream.”

“YES!” Dream crowed as he sat back down in his newly upright chair. “I’m engaged!”

“Gold digger,” Sapnap remarked teasingly, as Skeppy continued to laugh in the background.

“Shut up Snapchat.” Dream shot back, tone also light. All seemed amused by the current events, as one truly should be if your friends unexpectedly get engaged while an ocean apart. Even if it is possibly set up by oneself and in front of you. 

Skeppy stopped his extended chortling for a moment to spit out, “Simp.” Before continuing to laugh for unknown reasons.

“Geppy, you're a simp.” Bad informed him, faint giggling heard on his end.

“I’m not!” He proclaimed, only to be met with blank disbelieving stares. 

“Anyways,” George interrupted, “let’s talk about non-marriage related subjects?”


	2. Coming to U

Late in the evening Dream texted George. As one does, especially in late evenings.

You: Hey  
Gogy: hi  
You: So since we’re engaged  
Gogy: wut abt it?  
You: i should go to the uk?  
Gogy: why  
You: for fun  
Gogy: ur weird  
You: Yeah, so im coming?  
Gogy: Sure  
You: Cool gn  
Gogy: actually go to sleep  
You: kk, night  
Gogy: night

Dream scrolled on his computer before booking a ticket to the United Kingdom.

Laughing to himself he tweeted, “Heading to the uk, wait for me gogy. Going on hiatus for a bit.” Satisfied he actually went to bed to prove he in fact did have the doubted ability to do so.

When George woke up he faced one too many notifications. Groaning, he rolled over in bed to get a better angle at his phone screen.

Noting the messages from Sapnap and the rest being from Twitter he opened the messages first as any reasonable and caring friend does. 

1 message Unread since 14:28 yesterday:   
Sapnap: So ur actually meeting huh?

George puzzled over the message for a good couple of minutes. Even though the fellow here did not in fact know who he was meeting, or why the current contact would know about said meeting he sent back a reply in a rather quick fashion.

George: wdym?

Luckily as he could see Sapnap was typing, he took the waiting period as a chance to get out of bed and traveled down to the kitchen. After resituating in front of his counter he checked the response. 

Sapnap: You know dream  
Sapnap: He tweeted abt it

That would explain it, well to Twitter he would go. In a minute. George ultimately decided, grabbing eggs out of the fridge. Breakfast, well known as the most important meal of the day was not to be discarded for this. 

George: Got it, haven’t checked Twitter yet.

Placing his phone on the counter, he continued to make breakfast. After sitting down to eat, he opened his phone straight to twitter. 

Checking his feed he found the tweet, “heading to the uk, wait for me gogy. Going on hiatus for a bit.” Okay then. Dream was actually coming here, probably. 

It was a pretty Dream thing to do, impulsive and a bit reckless. Well, he’d just ask later, he told himself returning to messaging Sapnap. 

Sapnap: You should check  
Sapnap: ppl are going wild trying to figure it out

George: Just checked, well then

Sapnap: You didn’t know?

George: I figured he was kidding

Sapnap: well-  
Sapnap: I hate to break it to you

George: I get it  
George: I’ll just ask later

Sapnap: Good plan

George opened his messages with Dream, nothing new… Considering he sent a quick text before leaving his phone on the counter to go take a shower. Which ultimately dear readers, may have been a bad decision for our fellow here.

As he dried off he wondered if Dream was trolling, or joking. If he was coming, why would he? Wasn’t that a joke? He’d been tired at the time and hadn’t thought much of it.

Maybe he was just pulling their viewer’s legs, that was a Dream-like thing for him to do right? Dressing quickly in hoodie and jeans he headed back to the kitchen. 

Picking up his phone from the counter, he moved over to the living room. Ungracefully plopping down on the couch, he finally looked at the answer he’d gotten. 

You: Wtf  
Piss baby: thats typically not how you say good morning  
Piss baby: but good morning   
Piss baby: Ill assume ur talking abt my tweet?  
Piss baby: dont ignore me  
Piss baby: gogy  
Piss baby: r u there?  
Piss baby: if u dont respond in 5 min imma blow smthng up  
You: hi dream  
Piss baby: So NOW your here  
You: Yep, I showered  
Piss baby: Whatever

George snorted at Dream’s immediate dismissal, hopefully, he’d leave the whole accidentally left you hanging thing alone.  
Luckily for George here, he did. Feeling his phone buzz in his hand, George looked back at it. 

Piss baby: So the wtf abt the tweet  
You: Yep  
Piss baby: Well I’m coming to you  
You: r you trolling?  
Piss baby: Nope  
Piss baby: [Image sent]  
You: Ur crazy   
Piss baby: but u love me  
You: I dont  
Piss baby: :(  
You: Suck it  
Piss baby: I’d suck you

George groaned to himself, despite expecting an answer practically identical or of the likes of the way his unbelovedly engaged had, in fact, responded. 

You: Bye Dream  
Piss baby: no gogy, I’m sorry D:  
You: Fine, what  
Piss baby: idk  
You: Bye

Now George here had resorted to muttering in a fashion that we can not hear or even if we could, understanding would be improbable. Although completely understandable in the sense of why this individual would enable this action.

He shuffled through his house in an unhurried manner. George had only woke up precisely an hour and twelve minutes earlier, he determined, glancing at a clock conveniently on a nearby wall. But our confused friend’s head was already done with the day.


	3. Plots to plot.

(A few weeks prior to current events)

It was around 13:30 (1:30) in the afternoon when Skeppy had a wonderful and slightly at the time devious plan. Of course with all plans that wish to succeed you will require a friend, who hopefully, will want to help you. 

Skeppy grabbed his phone quickly, giving his friend of choice and for many things partner, Bbh. “Bad, bad. I just got a genius idea.” 

“Alright Geppy what is it? This better actually be an idea.” Skeppy listened to Bad’s voice come through and then typing from the other side. 

“No no, I actually have an idea. What if we sent Dream a ring, but like for George?” He said in a rather excited manner, although this plan does work in some fashion there are, as often happens, many flaws. 

Skeppy listened to Bad’s pause as he thought about it. “But why? We can’t just send him a ring Skeppy. Imagine how confused the muffinhead would be.” 

“Bad, It’ll be fine~. If it goes wrong we can just say we were trolling or something. Besides don’t you want to see what would happen?” Skeppy elaborated, along with trying to convince Bad to help him. 

Bad groaned, “Fine, but how are we even going to do this?” Luckily for our chosen friend here, he’d thought enough in the last minute or so to come up with a basic idea. 

“I was thinking-”  
“Yeah?”

“Let me finish. Since we’ve been meaning to meet up, you can come here and we can go ring shopping. It’ll be fun, plus muffins?” Skeppy finished leaning back. 

“If you want to do this, I guess. See you then.” Bad sighed, evidently not willing to go against the idea. And I can tell you dear readers that even if he had persisted to stay safely in his home, he would have completely and utterly failed.

(A few days later)  
Two grown men walking into a jewelry store with no idea what they were doing, both finishing off a muffin. Is not the most unusual sight, but it may have been for those two men. 

“Hey Bad, look at those!” Skeppy pointed in the direction of a table holding rings. Tugging on the other’s sleeve to alert him, although we can tell you that his voice alone was enough. 

Bad just sighed and redirected his friend, “No you muffin, the men’s rings are over there.” He pointed at a hanging sign, “See?” The sign did read, ‘Men’s rings’ in a bold font, along with so many other signs they almost became useless.

Skeppy had changed course in less than a millisecond, and now was practically dragging Bad being him. We say practically because our friend Bad is completely aware he’d been dragged and has specifically chosen not to detach himself which he is fully capable of doing he’d like to note.

A Skeppy looked through designs for rings with an almost terrifying vigor. Bad speculated much as one would in speculation mode or a fully invisible staff in Minecraft

“Geppy do you even know anything about picking rings?” Bad finally asked, walking up behind his friend. 

Skeppy turned around to look at him, “Nope, I was sorta hoping you would help. But you were doing your own thing so…” He gave a half-hearted shrug. 

“I’m sorry, you only had to ask you muffin.” Bad apologized in a fashion that may or may not have ended up sounding more like a whine. Groaning when Skeppy only turned his head. 

Bad turned to the design book, “let’s see, a simple band will probably be for the best. Engagement rings tend to be a little fancier though… so.” He began, voice progressively lowering to a murmur. 

“Why not the fancy ones?” Skeppy asked jerking Bad out of his current train of thought. Bad stared at him for a second in a deadpan expression. “I’m serious Bad, tell me.”

Bad looked back at him again incredulously, “Can you actually see George wearing anything that really stood out or caught on stuff?” 

“Well no… But you said engagement rings are usually more elaborate.” Skeppy added, still confused on the reasoning in engagement rings. 

Bad nodded, “they usually are, due to usually being temporary. Wedding rings are worn on a day-to-day basis, therefore are usually simple.” He elaborated. 

“What about that style then.” He abruptly said, flipping a page or two before jamming his finger at the image. 

A splitting smile gradually made its way onto Bad’s face, “Actually that could work.”


	4. Lost in your city

George listened to some lo-fi while working on the newest plug-in. Scanning it over he fixed an error he’d noticed when his phone dinged. 

It was Dream, what did he want? It was what like 23:00? He glanced at the time on the top of his screen, 23:14. Close enough. 

Pissbaby: George  
help  
You: What?  
Pissbaby: So I’m in Brighton   
You: What  
Pissbaby: Right  
So I’m lost, help me?  
You: Alright, where in Brighton are you?  
Pissbaby: idk, that's why i need help. 

George sighed, calling Dream. He picked up at the third ring. “Dream, where are you? And what are you doing?” 

“So you know how I said I was coming here, “Dream asked, “well I did, but now I’m lost. Help.” 

George sighed once more, “Look around, tell me what you see. Or send me your location.” He instructed, “You're so stupid.” 

Crying out in protest Dream huffed, “I’m not stupid, I’m just lost. Big difference. I’m going to send you my location.” Tapping a couple things on his phone quickly. 

George watched as the blinking dot showed up on a map when he clicked on ‘Dream has sent you their location for an hour’ “Oh wow, how lost did you get.” He giggled incredulously. 

“Just shut up and help me. It’s cold.” George laughed at his expense. “George, help me.” 

Smirking he instructed, “Okay, see the house with the bee statue? Walk down that street and head left at the first left turn.” 

Phone in hand George continued to instruct Dream while making tea. After putting water in the kettle to boil he started pulling down boxes with tea in them. 

Which was better, chamomile or ginger? Did they want to stay up longer or sleep? A bemused sound came from the other side of the line, “George, what are you doing?”

He paused, how much had he said out loud? Deciding it was better to just tell the truth he answered, “Trying to decide on a tea. What’s your opinion.” 

“I don’t know George, what are the options. Also, where do I go from here?” Dream said turning around in the spot, staring blankly at the two streets. 

George nodded, “Sorry, sorry, chamomile or ginger.” He apologized lightly. “Also you head to the right. You're almost here.” 

“Okay, ginger then.” Dream answered. “How close am I?” 

George glanced at the blinking dot on the map, comparing it to the marker for his house. “Very close. Only a few more streets to go. 

Grabbing two tea bags from the box, he put them back into his cupboard. Opening another cabinet door he pulled out a pair of tea cups and their saucers. 

The set had been a housewarming gift from his parents. He’d probably have never bought such a thing on his own. Favoring simple items, matching the minimalist yet homey vibe of his house. He set them down with a small clink on the china. 

“George, you zoned out for a minute. Where do I go next?” George blinked, setting the tea bags in the teacups before picking up his phone again.

Sitting on the couch to wait for the almost ready water to boil George quickly responded, “Uh go straight, when you reach the end of the street turn left.” He rattled off. 

As Dream walked suddenly the kettle shrieked, causing him to start. Just a little, ya know. “Was, was that a soundboard of my laugh?” Dream asked, amused. 

George blinked incredulously as he walked over to the kettle on the stove. “No you absolute idiot, it was an actual kettle. Why would I have a soundboard of your laugh?” 

“I don’t know, you just have lots of soundboards.” Dream wheezed, “Okay, I’m where you left me. What now?” 

George paused as he poured the water in the teacups. “Uh, look for a house.” He broke off, what was a distinguishing feature on his house?

“You want me to look for a house, all there is here is houses. Do you brits have any sense of privacy?” Dream asked sarcastically. Looking around searchingly. 

“Shut up,” George mumbled, “I’m thinking.” Considering he walked to his front door. “Do you see the house with the porch light turning on and off? Go there.”

Dream wheezed uncontrollably, watching as one of the house’s porch lights started turning on and off. Like a young kid was playing with the lights. “Was that really all you could think of?”

The full-blown wheezing having turned into soft chuckles, Dream hung up and switched his phone off. Knocking rapidly on the door. 

The door yawned open, greeting him with a tired-looking George. “Do you know what time it is?” Dream moved to check his phone, “Nevermind, I have tea.”

Following George into the small but cozy house, Dream smiled contently. He’d made it, even if it was midnight. Or whatever.


	5. Ily even when skies are grey

A few days into Dream’s visit, the two sat together on the couch. The day’s plans had been forgone, due to the sudden rainy weather. 

“Lol, what would we even wear at our wedding?” George joked nursing a cup of tea. The mood was light even if the weather was not so reciprocating. 

“Oh you know, I think I’d look great in a 10-foot veil. Great ball gown wedding dress, decked out in pearls? Absolutely stunning. Imagine the pictures.” Dream joked back. 

George laughed warmly, “Oh yeah, picture-perfect bride.” Laughing more at the mere thought of the taller man in such an extravagant dress.

Dream smiled brightly, “Yeah, and you’d look great in an a-line, silver colour. Just not as great as me.” 

In turn, George shoved him gently, “You know I’d look way better.” Sipping at his tea deeming it still too hot he set it back down on the coffee table. 

“No way, I’m made for dress wearing. Do you see this, I’m fabulous George. You can’t deny it.” Dream insisted playfully, before reducing to laugher. 

“What about wedding rings?” George egged, staring at him with a blank expression. Determined to keep straight-faced. 

“We could do some with a honeycomb pattern.” Dream suggested, just as determined to keep his face blank.

George mocked considering for a second, “Tubbo would like that.” Then broke down in laughter along with Dream. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dream wheezed again, “we can have an extravagant wedding and invite all our Minecraft friends.” George nodded along then shook his head. 

“No no, we can hold a Minecraft wedding. Then all our viewers can come through stream.” George insisted, which ultimately did make sense. 

“Yeah, and Sapnap can be the flower person. He’s perfect for the job.” Dream added on in a humorous tone taking a sip of his own hot beverage. 

George followed suit picking up his tea. “I’d probably die if we got to see him in a flower girl dress so he can wear a suit. Of course, we’ll invite the entire SMP to our Minecraft wedding.”

“Of course.” Dream said in a mock dignified tone as if George thought they’d do anything else! “Where would we be without them.”

Stifling a snort George responded, “Nowhere at all, plus we have to personally thank Bad and Skeppy for setting it up.” He grinned sarcastically. 

“Oh yes, and for this beautiful ring.” Dream answered, lifting George’s hand to the light. Ring muted in the gray light from the outside window.


	6. Confetti on the yard

“Hello guys, am I live? Can you guys hear me?” George said sitting in front of his camera. He watched as the chat began to fill up with ‘Hiii, Hi gogy, george!, Hello!, I’m early!’ 

He grinned, leaning down to ensure everything was set up for today’s stream. Today they were doing something different. “Okay, Hi everyone. So today we're doing something a little different. And I have Dream here with me off to the side.

Dream waved his hand in front of the camera, “Hi George’s stream.” George chuckled as the chat got replaced by ‘Dreeeeaaaam, green man!, what’s George doing?’ 

“So Dream impulsively bought a bunch of confetti off a small business owner. Shout out to them. And were going to go throw it in our yard.” He announced Dream wheezing like a broken kettle in the background. 

While he stooped down to grab one of the bags Dream moved his hand back on screen. “So George forgot to mention the most important part. The confetti is biodegradable so it will compost. But besides that it also has wildflower seeds in it, so we’ll have flowers overtaking our yard. It’s going to be epic.”

George who’d straightened up showed the camera one of the bag’s logo. “So we’re just going to leave the confetti there covering the yard? The neighbors are going to think we’re so weird.”

Dream just laughed again, making George glare at him. He looked back at the chat. ‘WHAt, what are they doing?, omg what?’ “Let’s get going. Take the phone, and don’t drop it. I will murder you.” 

Reaching out George handed Dream the camera and then grabbed an armful of the bags. “Outside we go.” He told the viewers of the stream. Walking through the hallway from the recording studio they reached the front door. 

“Ugh, Dream I can’t open it. Help.” George said as he unfruitfully attempted to open the door. George kept trying his best to open it with his elbow unsuccessfully, giving him a pitiful look. 

Dream chuckled at his failed attempts, “I don’t know, what do you think we should do stream?” He asked playfully watching George becoming increasingly exasperated at him and the doorknob. 

“Dreeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam, HELPPPP.”

He pondered for a minute, “I don’t know, Georgie help you with what?”

George fixed him with a glare, “Opening the door Dream.” 

Dream hummed moving toward the door, “Well stream says I should let you through so, I guess. Take your freedom.” He twisted the handle opening the door letting George walkthrough. 

“Finally, okay can you stand in the middle of the yard?” George requested setting down all the bags but one starting to open it   
up. Looking up to see Dream had surprisingly followed his instructions. 

He walked toward him. “Okay, the spreading of confetti starts… now!” He shouted, dumping the entire contents of the bag onto Dream then running back immediately. 

“Grab a bag, we have loads!” George encouraged, grabbing another himself running around dumping the flower-shaped papers on the yard.

Dream set the camera somewhere in full view of the yard careful to keep his body out of frame as much as he could. 

Soon both males had the papers sticking to their bodies. The yard had been covered pretty thoroughly in coloured flower shaped papers. Out of breath and matching grins spread on their faces Dream reclaimed the camera. 

“So stream how was this for a change? Should we do stuff like this more often?” George asked the camera. It had been a fun adventure and they’d had fun, but the final question was did their fans think?

Dream looked down at what George presumed was the chat, reading through it. “They liked it, George, they liked it!” Dream cheered, “Now chat, what parts should we clip when we rewatch for clips later?” he asked. 

George smiled brightly, starting to collect the paper bags from around the yard folding them in his arms as he went. “Ready to end the stream then? Sorry, we couldn’t really do shoutouts this time since we were in front of the camera. Thank you for any donations though.”

Dream nodded at him, “Yeah, thanks for watching. That’s a wrap then.” He turned off the phone, setting it down on the empty table that had held the bags on it. “That was great!”

George laughed walking over feeling his bare feet crunching on the grass, he’d decided to take them off around halfway through. “Yeah, that was good. I had fun.” 

Dream smiled broadly, giving him a quick hug from the side. “I had fun too George. Now let’s eat lunch.” He said quickly switching tracks. 

George smiled, picking up the empty bags, and his phone following Dream inside, the door clicking shut after him. The late afternoon sun casting warm shadows on the house.


	7. Wake up, the stars are shooting

“Get up loser.” Were not the words many people want to wake up too and that included Dream, especially at some ungodly time. What time was it anyways?

Blearily blinking his eyes open he observed the fully dressed George who looked way too awake at this, again what was the time? “What.” He groaned, still full of sleep. 

George nodded, “Get up.” That was the only thing he said before turning on a heel and walking out of their shared bedroom. Leaving Dream to stumble out of bed and into their bathroom. 

Splashing water on his face he turned to the clock on the wall, “3:46” it read the red numbers blaring out in the dark room. Heading out and down the stairs to where he presumed George was, he tripped several times. 

“Why are we up and not sleeping at this hour?” He asked, as his heavier jacket was thrown at him. George walked up to him shoving a muffin into his mouth. 

George picked up a bag before turning to answer him, “You’ll see now come on. Let’s go, yeah?” Opening the door to the outside they walked out Dream slipping on the jacket as he went. 

Opening the passenger door to their car as the engine started up and headlights clicked on. Readjusting the muffin in his mouth, he strapped his seatbelt on as George started to drive. 

“You gonna explain any time soon Gogi? Are you kidnapping me?” He teased, taking another bite of muffin. George driving carefully didn’t bother to look over. 

Soon Dream stopped recognizing the streets they were driving on, but George seemed to know where he was going. “You can turn on music if you want,” George suggested eyes still on the road. 

Dream nodded despite knowing that George wasn’t looking. Connecting an aux cord that was conveniently on the dashboard to his phone he scrolled through his playlists before picking one he remembered to sound happy and warm. 

“Does that work?” He asked, studying George’s focused expression. The older had only decided to go for a driver’s license less than a year ago and despite passing easily was still considerably forign to him. 

They started up idle chatter around halfway through the drive. Talking about random things, a rabbit they’d seen on a walk, a particularly interesting piece of graffiti found on a wall they’d passed. 

After a while Dream started to count the street lights, leaning against the cold windowpane. When George unexpectedly turned off the main road, the new one was much less smooth. 

A good and bumpy 20 minutes on the new route George pulled over in seemingly nowhere, checking his phone for the time. “Come on it should be getting pretty heavy soon.” 

Dream who at this point at around 4:15 was to say fairly confused but still followed George out of the car. They walked up a small hill where George set down a blanket. 

“Why are we here? Do I get to know now Georgie?” Dream asked, turning to the brunt beside him. George smiled warmly looking from the sky down to him. 

Laughing the older pointed up at the sky, “There's a meteor shower today is the day when they're the most visible.” Sure enough, looking up at the dark night he soon saw a streak of light race through the sky. 

The two lay down watching the stars streak across the sky, engaging in random chatter. Looking up at the meteors concurred a rather odd feeling of insignificance. Rather than being scary, it was comforting. 

Knowing that the universe really didn’t care if he failed a simple task or did something utterly stupid. He told George as much who laughed supportingly and agreed. 

In the cold air spotting the stars as they streaked by, teasingly wishing on one every now and then. Voices light as they joked around, losing track of time.

After a good long time looking at shooting stars Dream sat up, “Should we head back sooner than later?” He suggested, noting the light seeping into the corners of the sky.

George nodded, getting up as well. “Might as well, sunrise is probably soon.” They picked up, shook off, and folded the blanket placing it carefully back into the bag. 

Riding back felt different from the way to the rural area. After a while in the car the sun started to peek up, rays glittering on dewdrops and casting early morning shadows.


	8. Misinterpreting is funnier

“George, I’m leaving you.” Dream told him, although he knew he was teasing. Light quarreling was frequent and kept things interesting. 

George looked at Dream for a second, “I’m on you, you can’t.” Taking what he was saying not as intended. As he was in fact technically on Dream. Technically. (Weird half-hug thingy?)

Bursting out in laughter Dream looked at him, amused. “That’s.” Dream wheezed, “Not what I meant George.” 

Looking at him oddly, processing before coming to the correct means. “Ohhh. Wait- you meant. Oh oh oh, I get it now. Haha, I thought- okay yeah.” 

“You get it now?” Dream smiled, amused. 

George nodded readily, “Yeah, yeah. I get it now. That makes way more sense.” Laughter following shortly. 

\---- 

“Yeah, once George misinterpreted something I said. I was like, ‘George, I’m leaving you.’ And he just responded, ‘You can’t, I’m on you’ Like George, that’s not what I meant.” 

Sapnap laughed, “Oh yeah George? What did you think he meant?” 

“I don’t know,” He started, thinking back to when it had happened. “I figured he meant it like, he was going to the kitchen or something. You know like when he leaves us in Minecraft or whatever.” 

Dream cut in, “You thought I meant I was leaving to go to the kitchen?” Letting out an amused huff. 

“Yes, I don’t know. It just made sense then.” George explained, the corners of his mouth turning up. 

Sapnap shook his head, “George that doesn’t make sense, like, at all.”

“Oh shut up Snapnap, it did at the time.” George muttered, making his minecraft character punch him.

“Hey, don’t hit me!”

Turning around, George went to go look at more of the aftermath of the newest plug-in. They’d been able to record the video after a couple tests, and he was proud it had gone rather smoothly. 

Sure they’d struggled, but that was the point of the plug-in. To make the game harder, add a new challenge. It kept the game interesting, more things in the way of the objective. 

“Ready to log off guys?” Dream asked, George hummed lightly, logging out of the world. While Sapnap, verbally gave his response. 

“Talk to you guys later. I have some work to do, and like class tomorrow.” Sapnap said, noting the fact that the younger was still in college. 

“Oh yeah,” George nodded, “Don’t die or anything.”

“Okay George,” Sapnap mocked, logging off Minecraft as well. “Bye guys.” 

‘User disconnected from voice channel’ 

Disconnecting as well, George leaned back in his chair. Stretching as he got up, heading down to get a snack. He’d edit in a minute.


	9. Life looks warmer with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, also a lot sappier than the rest. Less platonic feelings. Read at your own risk. Thank you.

Dream woke up earlier than usual, the sun slipping through the blinds. The familiar warmth of the sheets cocooned him, softly lulling him. Shifting he turned carefully making sure not to wake the other. 

Smiling softly in his sleep, George lay comfortably beside him. Shifting slightly at Dream’s sudden but subtle movement. Stripes of light fell across his face, illuminating his fair skin. 

Reaching over he fondly brushed a strand of hair back, causing George’s eyes to stir open. Warm molten brown gazed up to meet his own gaze. 

“Good morning,” George said softly, voice low and full of affections. Dream’s smile widened, scooching his body forward, putting his arm around the older.

“Good morning.” Dream whispered, nuzzling into the brunt's neck. Breathing in the ambrosial scent, small hairs tickling his nose gently. 

George easily molds his body to fit Dream’s, trapping him in a warm hold. “We don’t have anything we need to do, go back to sleep.” He mumbles into his shoulder, eyes already closing. 

With no particular reason to or not to Dream obeys, the feeling of soft comforting warmth. It cocoons him and George, it feels safe. Slowly he feels his consciousness slip away, into a dreamland not too far away.


	10. Thanks

If you have made it this far thank you for reading. This mess took me 1 month 1 week 2 days 12 hours and 30 minutes to write and edit. Now feel free to forget you ever read this crackfic that I wrote at the most absurd times of the day. Have a great day/night, and thank you again.


End file.
